Among Us
by shadowllama12
Summary: When four strangers arrive in town, the scoobies lives are thrown into confusion as they discover some interesting things about the universe. Set during S6. Some mild OC/Spike and OC/Xander flirting.
1. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Jess landed on the hard concrete with a thud. A thud so loud in fact that she drew the attention of a young brunette girl who ran in to the alley to check on her, dragging her friend and two older boys with her.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked. Jess rolled onto her back and slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she looked around, "Where am I?" _Clearly an alleyway, _she thought _Crap, I haven't been drinking have I? _She smelled her clothes. _Nope, all clean. _The teen held out her hand and helped the other girl stand. "You're in Sunnydale," at Jess' raised eyebrow the girl continued, "Uh, Sunnydale, California. I'm Dawn, this is Janice," she motioned to her friend who was still looking perplexed by the newcomer, "And this is Zack and Justin." The two boys waved a hand at her. "Nice to meet you, um weird question, do any of you know the quickest way to an airport or y'know," she felt her pockets for a wallet and found nothing, "New York City."

Dawn was about to question why this girl wanted to get to the east coast but was interrupted by Justin, "Hey girls why don't you go get something to drink for…" he trailed off. "Jess." The girl in question filled in. "Right. Why don't you go get something for Jess and we'll try and help her get her bearings." He pointed to the convenience store across the road. Dawn looked apprehensive about leaving her but took Janice and the two ran off.

* * *

The girls searched the store but didn't know what Jess would want so Dawn volunteered to go back and check. The sight that greeted her on her return would be a strange one to someone who didn't already know about Sunnydale's seedy underbelly.

Zack was unconscious and Justin was fighting with Jess. While Dawn would have been mad at the girl she noticed the bumps on Justin's forehead. _Of course he's a vamp; _she thought _nobody normal could ever like_ _me. _The wallow in self-pityville lasted only a second as the boy gained the upper hand. He grabbed Jess and bit into her neck. She looked more like she was uncomfortable than in actual pain. She brought her leg up and hit him in his manhood. His fangs detached and Jess grabbed her neck with one hand and threw the vampire with the other. He landed next to his friend. The girl uncovered her neck and brought both hands in front of her. Flames ignited from her palms and she shot them at her foes. The two boys burned up quickly and left only dust.

Jess turned to the entrance of the alley and saw Dawn staring at her, mouth hanging open. She ran a hand through her honey brown hair and sighed.

"Guess I have some stuff to explain, huh?"

* * *

Across town, Buffy was patrolling when she saw a flash of lightning. Seeing as there were no clouds or thunder she decided evil was afoot. She dashed across the cemetery and saw two girls about her age, maybe older; fighting a gang of vampires, which would be weird enough even if a demon wasn't fighting alongside the women.

"So, Hailey which part of this was a good idea?" One of the women said with a distinct British accent, as she ducked a punch. She threw a kick at the nearest vampire. "Was it the 'jump into a freaky portal leading to who knows where' part or was it the 'don't bring back up' part?" One of the vamps took a flying jump at the seven foot tall demon, who shifted into a five and a half foot tall brown skinned woman. She grabbed his leg and broke it with a delightful crunching sound. , "Cal," she said through gritted teeth, "Shut up and fight. You're distracting." The other woman, tall with black hair, shot a lightning bolt at a vamp and brought him to his knees. "Elle, Callie, can we please focus on these- whatever they are?"

"They're called vampires," Buffy shouted down to the crowd, "and I'm they're slayer." She jumped down onto one of the undead and staked him quickly. The three women turned to her and the one called Callie shrugged before flying up into the sky as two vamps charged her. They collided with each other and the slayer staked them in their confusion. Her friends decided to fight now and ask questions later as Hailey turned towards her opponents with renewed vigor. Things just seemed so much easier when she knew what she was fighting. The other woman grew horns and a tail as she transformed into her original form.

* * *

In less then a minute the remaining vamps were dust. Elle turned into her human form and Hailey walked toward the slayer and reached out her hand. In a flash Buffy grabbed the outstretched hand and twisted it behind the other girl's back. Callie flew down towards the blonde while Elle ran at full speed and the two met with their friend and her attacker.

"Who are you?" The slayer demanded. "Hey chill mate, we're just looking for a friend of ours. We'll find her and be out of your clearly dyed hair." The brit tried to placate the slayer who only glared at her and tightened her hold on her friend. "Really not helping here, Cal," Hailey said, "I- ow"

Hailey felt in immense pain run through her head and broke free of Buffy's hold to clutch her skull. It felt as if her brain was on fire and she fell to the ground. Elle and Callie rushed to her side. The tormented woman looked up at her friends. "I can't- someone- it hurts- god- run!" she panted fiercely. Her companions shared a look and picked her up, supporting her between them. Elle glanced at Buffy who moved into a fighting stance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The slayer didn't drop her fists but the three started off anyway. Before they could get to far they were thrown in opposite directions as a glowing orb exploded on the ground in front of them.


	2. The Pack

"So let me get this straight," Callie said as her shape shifting friend began to stir. Hailey was still passed out on the floor. Elle opened her eyes blearily and gazed at the brit, who was pacing back and forth in what looked like the living room of someone's house.

"Cal, wha-"

"You've been trained in like 23 different styles of martial arts,"

"24"

"Whatever." Callie gestured towards their unconscious companion. "Hailey has the IQ of Stephen Hawking times 2, and I-" she swept her hands over her toned body. "-am fucking awesome. Yet we managed to get captured by some blonde chick." Elle's eyes swept over the room. Her first guess had been accurate. She was in fact in someone's living room. Getting to her feet, she walked around a bit, searching for a way out. She spotted a door and began walking towards it. _Trapped my ass, _she thought to herself. She was so determined to get to the exit that she didn't notice the faint line of chalk across the floor. She set her foot down on it and was thrown back to land on the coffee table which broke almost instantly. "Yeah. I tried that earlier." Callie said with a smirk.

Elle coughed loudly and sat up. "We might have been captured due to lack of communication or y'know teamwork." The other girl gave a shrug. "I just figured she fought dirty, with the glowing orb and all." Elle rolled her eyes and held out her hands for help. Callie simply scoffed and said "You're kidding right." Pushing herself off the ground, the brown skinned woman stood face to face with her British associate. "Look Cal, I know you're mad at me and I don't know why but can we please just get through this mission. Then you never have to see me again, okay."

"Yeah, whatever," The brunette said as she sat on the couch. Before her friend could respond, there was a knock at the door and two people walked in, "Hey Buff-" the male of the group started. He stopped when he noticed the three women in the slayer's living room. "Hi," he said with a nervous wave. The dark haired man looked back to the stairs. "Um, Buffy?"

* * *

Dawn and Jess sat on the former key's bed. "So I have this knack for touching things shouldn't," the girl began, "and, well I ended up pressing this big red button." Dawn watched the other brunette with enthusiasm. After the fight last night, Dawn had lied to Janice and taken Jess home to talk, but the girl ended up falling asleep on her bed. Now fully rested, the teenager decided it was time for her new friend to explain some things. "This button sent you here?" Jess shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it.

"I guess. It was last thing I remembered doing before I ended up here." Jess jumped up and began pacing in front of the bed. "It was so weird y'know, one minute I'm in Manhattan, the next I'm in California," she stopped for a moment and looked at the other girl, "and vampires are real?" Dawn nodded. "How have I been alive for 27 years and never noticed that?" The brunette shrugged. She started to give the standard explanation of how people tended to try and rationalize the weird when something caught in her mind. "Wait, you're 27?" Jess nodded. "You don't look that much older than me."

At the mention of her age, the girl- woman? - with honey brown hair glanced around the room. She rubbed the back of her neck and began to laugh nervously. "I, uh, have really good moisturizer?" Dawn simply raised an eyebrow letting Jess know that she didn't believe her for a second. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud crash was heard downstairs and the teenager jumped up and ran out of the room.

_Saved by the bell, _Jess thought to herself as she followed the girl.

* * *

Elle felt like a ping pong ball. Or a tennis ball. Maybe a volleyball. Either way, she didn't feel good. In fact she felt like complete and utter shit. She said as much as she was thrown once more into the magical barrier and bounced back. Oh she was gonna be sore in the morning, provided she made it that far of course. Looking over to Callie, she noticed that her friend wasn't faring much better. In fact she was unconscious.

Finally hitting the ground, something she never thought she'd be thankful for, she reached for her gun but unfortunately found the holster empty. _Of course they took my gun, _she thought, _it's just my luck. _In her momentary distraction at finding her favorite blaster missing, she didn't see Hailey walk up and shove her boot into her face. Blood poured out of her nose as the raven haired woman brought up her foot again.

"Oh my God!"

The scream came from the stairs and the woman in question looked up to see Jess staring at her in horror. Everyone else was too, the three blonde women, the dark haired man, the redhead, the brunette teenager, and a grey haired man, but none of their looks mattered as much as the one that the green eyes were giving her.

With a smirk, she set her boot down next to her companion's head.

"Hey, sis."


	3. When She Was Bad

The smirk on her big sister's face was horrifying if not unfamiliar. How the hell did this happen? Hailey had always been good at controlling herself so it must have been something else. Jess walked up to the barrier and after minutes of silence, she controlled the terror and turned her appearance into one of pure indifference, devoid of emotion. Her tone became business like. "How?" It was so simple but only she and those inside the magical force field understood her real meaning.

When her sister wouldn't answer, she developed a slight edge to her voice. "How did this happen, Hailey?" The brown eyes narrowed almost instantly, as she knew they would the moment she said the H word. "Don't call me that!" she snapped. Jess gave a smirk identical to the one that slipped from the other women's face. "Why not, Hailey?" she tried for an innocent tone but it was hard to keep out the sneer.

The black haired woman looked at her for a moment with pure condemnation but quickly regained her cocky aura. "Nice try, Jess. You get me so angry that I lose focus. You're smarter then you look," her gaze shifted to the woman at her feet, "but if you call me that name again," she picked up her friend by the throat and held her almost but not quite touching the barrier, "I'll break Elle's neck."

"How do you think Abs will feel about that? She'll probably cry. But if I took out Cal too… actually nobody would give a shit."

Jess tried once again to hide her fear for the lives of her friends. Her family. "Sam, don't do this." The woman only tightened her hold on Elle, whose heart was beating more erratically every second. "Finally calling me the right name," she mocked, "Good, you're learning."

"Hey…"

The call was weak and it was coming from Callie who stood behind Hailey.

"How's it going Hailey?"

In a fraction of a millisecond, Elle was in her true form, her tail hitting the barrier and propelling all three of them towards the wall. Cal dove out of the way as Hailey was crushed by 600 pounds of her other friend. Elle fell backwards and turned back into her human shape. Callie dragged her towards the barrier.

"Um, anyone wanna let us out of here?"

* * *

They all sat in the dining room, Scoobies and strangers alike. Formal introductions had been made, as well as apologies, and it was now time for the promised explanation. Elle sat in one chair with her left leg propped up on the other. Morphine coursing through her veins as she slept. Callie, never a fan of meetings, stood in the corner leaning heavily on the wall. Jess fidgeted in the seat at the head of the table. Given the fact that her two friends were beaten beyond comprehension (though Cal refused to admit it), the responsibility of explaining everything to the Scoobs fell on her. Taking a deep breath she began with what seemed to be the most pressing matter: her sister.

"Hailey suffers from dual personalities caused by a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder,"

Giles, the other brit in the room, spoke. "May I ask what caused her PTSD?" Jess looked at him and nodded solemnly. "Our parents were murdered when Hailey was nine. I was only a baby so I don't remember but she saw everything. It- it broke her." She cleared her throat and continued, "She created an alternate persona, Sam, in order to deal with- everything."

Dawn reached over and pat Jess on the hand. "I understand. We just lost our mom a few months ago."

"I'm sorry Dawn, but like I said I don't remember."

As she was about to say more, the sound of "The Bird and the Worm," by Owl City filled the room. Elle groggily reached into her pocket and pulled out a small circular device. "I thought she said to keep all phones on silent during the presentation," Callie teased.

Ignoring her friend, Elle pressed a button on the device and threw it at the wall, where it stuck and a hologram of a woman appeared. She was average height with golden brown hair. She wore glasses and had a lab coat on over a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse that accented her eyes perfectly.

"Where have you guys been- oh, hello, strangers." She gave an awkward wave and laughed nervously.

The crippled woman looked at the new arrival, "Oh, hey Abby. How you doing?" she spoke in a drowsy, almost stoned tone. Abby turned to Cal, "You gave her morphine," it wasn't a question, "Why did you need to give her morphine?"

"Cause Hailey's a meanie face!"

The outburst came from the doped up Elle, who immediately fell asleep again in her chair. Everyone laughed for a little bit until Abby's face grew somber. "Sam?" she asked.

Callie nodded. "Well, at least we found Jess. Which reminds me," she turned toward Jess, "When you're in the lab, keep your hands to yourself."

"Would you guys stop treating me like I'm five?"

"Stop acting like it and we will." Came the British reply.

Jess simply huffed and folded her arms across her chest, sinking into her chair. Loving the chance to further mess with the young adult, Callie told her that she was just helping proof her point by pouting.

"Let her alone Cal," Abby decided to intervene for the younger girls sake, "Let's focus on fixing Hailey and getting you guys back to our reality."

"Reality!" All except Abby, Callie, and the sleeping Elle said.

Abby began to explain how Jess had turned on a machine known as the vortex manipulator. It was supposed to allow free travel through realities with limited consequences but things never really turn out how you plan. Abby had been working on it trying to figure it out when Jess got thrown into this world. She sent Elle, Cal, and Hailey here to find her.

Every few seconds, her eyes flickered to Elle as if longing for her to jump up and say something. Sleeping, she almost looked peaceful, and Abby couldn't help but love that.

"Are you and the not-a-demon/demon orgasm buddies?" Anya asked, causing Abby to blush fiercely and duck her head.

Callie smiled, "I like her." The former vengeance beamed even as Xander started to scold her.

"Well, that was certainly blunt."

A red haired man appeared in the doorway. No taller than Dawn, he still managed to command a powerful presence. He had diamond studs in both ears and wore a pair of dark sunglasses over what Jess' knew to be green eyes, almost the same shade as her own.

"And in answer to your question. Yes, they are."

Jess rose from her seat and glared at him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Helping you." He walked further into the room.

"Alright!" Buffy jumped up from the table. "I'm getting sick of random people showing up at my house! We're going to sit here and you guys are gonna tell us who you are, what you are, and what the hell's going on!"

Everyone only stared at her after her sudden outburst, so she continued, "I mean it. Tell me everything. Let's hear it."


	4. Beauty and the Beasts

**A/N: **Forgot to mention this earlier, though it seems obvious. I don't own any of the Buffy characters or the Owl City song. I just own the characters that I made up. So yeah... story time!

* * *

When Elle woke up she noticed two things. The first thing was the searing pain in her left leg. _Guess the drugs wore off_, she thought. The second was the blonde from earlier- Betty? Bunny? – scowling at her. _What did I do now?_

She grimaced as she sat up. There was only one way to fix her leg quickly but that might get her killed by what's-her-face. "What are you?" The blonde said curtly. _She didn't just do that, _Elle thought, _she didn't just talk to me like I was a thing. _"Answer me." _Oh screw this. _

Elle stood up and gritted her teeth. _Maybe getting up wasn't the best idea, given the broken leg and all. _But she fought through it and managed to hobble over to the other woman. "Do you honestly think you can just order me around? I'm not one of your faithful lackeys so just chill out Brittany."

The slayer scoffed, "It's Buffy, and I don't have lackeys." Her hands had curled into fists the moment Elle had gotten up and now they were turning white from pressure. Demon or not, something about this girl pissed her off. "Look Blondie, I was doped up and even I noticed how everyone jumped to follow your orders. And what kind of name is Buffy anyway?"

_That's it, _Buffy thought. _No one makes fun of my name… actually everyone does but still. _She threw a right hook, which Elle blocked at the last second. "It's a perfectly acceptable name and I wish demons would stop mocking it." Elle dropped her hand and stood still as her mouth dropped open. She broke into laughter. In fact, she was laughing so hard she had to sit back down for fear of falling over.

Buffy crossed her arms and just looked at the demon trying to regain her composure. "You… think… I'm… a…" she said between chuckles, "…demon. Oh my god. What have you been smoking?" She wiped her eyes of the forming tears and caught her breath. "I'm not a demon, I'm an alien."

* * *

**NAME: Danielle Reynolds**

**BIRTH PLANET: Thalmosia BA**

**SPECIES: Thalmosian**

**ID NUMBER: 225783**

**SECTOR: Earth- New York City**

Buffy stared at the badge. This was too much. She had met an alien before and it had tried to kill her mother but this woman seemed to have no evil intentions. Though Giles had told her that aliens were just demons from space, it all still seemed too weird. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over at Elle who was just staring at her, not knowing how the blonde would react.

"Um," she was at a loss for words but felt as if she had to say something, "What does BA mean?" Elle chuckled lightly but there was still a hint of nervousness. "Would you believe me if I said bad ass?" Buffy only raised an eyebrow so she continued, "It stands for 'Banished Agent'. I'm never allowed there again."

Buffy looked at her curiously. "Can I ask why?" She asked her apprehension of the other woman returning ten fold.

"It's not what you think; I didn't kill someone or anything. Though if you ask the elders they'll claim I was trying to kill the species." Buffy motioned for her to continue. "I, um, mated with an outsider."

* * *

The little boy in the picture was adorable. He sat perched on Elle's shoulders and smiled shyly at the camera. Abby was next to them, holding onto Elle's waist with an amused smile as she looked up at their son.

"That's Dev, he's eight now." Buffy looked up from the picture and smiled before returning her eyes to the child. He had hair to match Abby's and his skin was a very light brown. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight and it was hard to tell what color they were. "He's shy, unless he's around Gabe or Al. They're like the three musketeers."

"Who?"

"Oh, Gabriel and Alexandria. Those are Hailey's kids." Buffy gave her a look. The one they had locked in a magical cage was a mother. She peeked into the living room and saw Hailey deep in conversation with Anya and – Spike- what was he doing here? "I know. It's weird that Ms. Hyde over there can be a mom but when she's not held up in crazyville she's actually a pretty good person. I honestly have no clue how-"

The force field around Hailey disappeared and she smirked. "Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis," she said with a mock salute before disappearing through the front door, leaving it hanging off its hinges.

* * *

**A/N: **Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis- Goodbye for now my friends. I think, I just used google translate so it may not be accurate.


	5. This Year's Girl

"So… um, do we interrupt her or…" Xander asked Giles as they watched the brunette floating in mid air. The older man shook his head; he honestly didn't know what to do about this woman who instead of answering their questions, decided to levitate in the middle of Buffy's room. "What exactly is she doing?"

With a huff, Callie set herself down on the ground and stood up. "I was trying to meditate but it's a little hard when everyone's talking." Both men mumbled their apologies. "Eh, whatever, it's cool." She stuck her hand out, "Name's Callie Prescott. I like long walks on the beach, piña coladas, and getting caught in the rain." She smiled at Xander as he took her hand. He kissed it and looked at her with a goofy grin plastered across his face. He let go of her hand but was caught in her eyes. He couldn't stop looking at them and almost obliged Callie's silent command to let her and her friends go, until Giles nudged him in the side. He shook his head to remove her voice from his mind.

"Sorry must have spaced out for a moment G-man" Giles pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Xander. "I don't believe you simply spaced out Xander, I believe this young woman had you in a sort of vampiric thrall." Callie contorted her face in confusion, "A what?" for a moment she looked insulted, "Look Jeeves, I don't know what you're thinking but I'm not a vampire."

"Well I had picked up that much from the fact that you're standing next to the window in broad daylight but I'm quite curious as to how you managed to control Xander."

"A magician never reveals her tricks," the brunette said with a smirk which grew into a teeth flashing grin when Giles asked her if she was a witch. "Y'know I've been called a lot of things," she laughed, "but that's a new one." She didn't lose her smile but her eyes darkened.

"I'm an alien."

The two men gaped at her for a few moments before a crash was heard downstairs. The trio met Jess and Dawn at the top of the steps and they saw Sam standing in the foyer.

"Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis"


	6. Who Are You?

**Hey look! I'm back from the dead! _Not like a vamp though. _I'm definately still alive. I just took a _reeeeeally _long break. So here we are, these were meant to be seperate chapters but I just shoved them together because 'Hey why the hell not?' As usual I own nothing. Sir Whedon and his kingdom Mutant Enemy, own it all. So, um TA-DA!**

* * *

"So vampires are real." Jess asked as she paced back and forth in Dawn's room.

"Yeah and-"

"What about werewolves?"

"Yes."

"Dragons?"

"Uh huh."

Jess stopped for a moment and looked at the other girl.

"Leprechauns?"

Dawn shuddered, "I hope not."

"Cool," The strange girl sat back down on Dawn's bed. "Unicorns?"

"Yes!" the former key said, frustrated, "Sorry but, can you just tell me who you are?"

Jess sighed and turned to look at her. "Jessica Natalie Baker, born February 18th 1984 in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Lost both parents at the age of one. Moved to New York City with sister/legal guardian Hailey at the age of 10. Lived there ever since."

"So that would make you 17?" Dawn asked. Jess looked at her confused _Can she not do math well?_ she thought. "Um, no," she stated "That would make me 27."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, 2011 minus 1984 would equal-"

"Wait, 2011?"

"That would be the current year."

"Actually no," Dawn pointed to her calender which read 2001.

"Holy balls!" Jess exclaimed before they both heard a crash downstairs. They ran out of the room and were soon met with Callie, Giles, and Xander. They saw Sam standing in the foyer.

"Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis"

* * *

"So…"Tara began awkwardly. "Nice tile," the holographic Abby continued. "Yeah," the dirty blonde agreed. There was silence for a moment before they both spoke at once.

"Who are you?"

"Are you a d-demon?"

Abby looked at her strangely. "A demon? Last time I checked, no. Are you?"Taragave a nervous smile, "Thankfully no." The other woman nodded and they lapsed into silence yet again before she spoke up, "I'm Abby, by the way, in case you missed it."

"T-Tara" she held out her hand to shake but then remembered that Abby was in fact incorporeal at the moment and brought it back down to her side.

"So… your friend, the blonde with attitude, is this part of her plan to y'know divide and conquer," off of Tara's look of confusion she continues, "Well I mean because she reminds me of Elle, and I know that she'd do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed."

"I don't t-think that there would b-be much conquering on my part. T-they probably only s-stuck you with me because you c-can't touch anything."

"Trust me, even if I could touch stuff, I wouldn't put up much of a fight. I'm more brains then brawn."

"Same goes for m-me unfortunately."

"It's not so bad being scrub team; I just wish they'd stop treating me like I'm made of porcelain,"

"I know! I can do more than just research and magic."

"Right! You get stabbed once- and wait, magic"

"Yeah- wait stabbed"

A crash sounds from the other room and Tara rushes out. "Ahem" Abby coughs out and Taracomes back with a shy smile and grabs Abby's projector, allowing both of them to see the commotion.

"Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis"

* * *

"I find this just slightly offensive," Kevin said. Willow gave him a glance. "I just mean putting the red heads together. It's kind of like segregation or something." She just looked at him with a perplexed expression, "Obviously not as bad as actual segregation but I'm just saying it's a little strange." _And I thought I babbled _she thought. "I'm not evil by the way. Jess is pissed at me is all. I didn't do anything wrong, she just thinks I did but I didn't." He looked at her confused face and continued, "Sorry, I'm normally cooler then this but the whole reality shift is messing with my age. I think I'm around eighteen now, I was such a giant spaz back then… now… whatever. I'll shut up now."

When Willow was completely sure that he was done speaking did she ask him about everything he had just talked about. "What do you mean 'messing with your age'?"

"Oh right well I'm a time traveler… sort of. I can't really control it, yet. I have this tendency to just slip through the time stream. So it tends to jumble with my personality, one minute I'm like two hundred and all wise and stuff then the next I'm acting like a hormonal teenager. Which would be why Jess is angry with me. Not because I did anything to her per say, I just punched her boyfriend during one of my aforementioned teenager phases. This time I really am going to shut up."

Willow gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm a professional babbler from way back." He returns her grin before asking "So what are you exactly?"

"A witch"

"Nifty"

"Yeah"

Willow turned her head to see Tara and Abby talking in the kitchen. "So the girl, the quiet one, she's your Abby?"

"My what?"

"You know, the girl you'd go through Heaven and Hell for. The one person in all the universe that you couldn't hurt in your wildest of dreams. Or in Elle's case, the one you are completely and utterly whipped by."

Willow looked over at her and thought of the fight they had just the day before. "Yeah, yeah she is," she shakes her head to clear it of bad thoughts, "So is Jess your 'Abby'?"

"I used to think so but we've both grown since then. I mean when we first met I was just the nerdy, human boy and now I'm the time traveling weirdo and she's-"

He was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the other room. He and Willow sprinted into the living room in time to see Sam smirking at them.

"Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis"


End file.
